


Changing the password.

by Rita_SomethingBoring



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Isaac is in France, M/M, Scisaac with Stiles protagonist, Scott is missing, post 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_SomethingBoring/pseuds/Rita_SomethingBoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott left a post-it and disappeared. Stiles is worried and decides to look in Scott's computer for clues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing the password.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so if there are any mistakes please don't be mad. I wrote this during one of my classes because I was very bored.  
> "If you are his password it's true love."

It’s strange. Atypical.

 

Scott left a post-it with a few words and disappeared and Stiles is freaking out. His best friend, his brother, would never do something like that. He did something like that only two times in their entire life: with Allison. But now Ally is gone, Kira is with her mum learning something about kitsunes, Deaton is alone and Stiles is clueless. Nobody saw Scott leaving home and even Derek can’t find him. What if something happened to him and the bad guy wanted them to be calm as long as possible?

The note says “I’m OK, don’t go crazy. I’ll be back soon.” And Derek can’t sniff anything wrong in Scott’s room, but Stiles is worried, death worried.

The Nogitsune is still in Stiles’ head, not physically, but every thought, every memory is there. Everything was bad according to the Nog, so the boy is constantly searching for a “dark side”.Derek is trying to stop Stiles and to calm him; Lydia is telling him not to freak out on something armless; Danny is repeating for the hundredth time “Scott said he is okay, don’t worry”.

But Stiles IS worried. And he needs to know where Scott is.

Stiles starts Scott’s computer and –with a little pain in his chest- digits the password: Allison. It doesn’t work so the boy retry it without the capital letter but it’s useless. So he tries his own name, Lydia’s, Derek’s, and so on. When “Isaac” works he is shocked. Scott never talked about the beta since he went to France with Chris Argent so: why is “Isaac” Scott’s password? It doesn’t make any sense. There are at least fifty e-mails from Isaac in Scott’s computer and the last one if from last night.

> “ I’m coming to BH, I want to see you alone. Please Scott, I can meet the pack after a day. It’s okay. I just want to see you. I miss you above all. I love you.”

And Stiles smiles. Now he knows where Scott is and why he didn’t say anything. It’s okay, even if his brother will die because he kept a secret from him. Everything is fine, at least for now. Hopefully.


End file.
